Finding Love and keeping it
by babysister1997
Summary: Rose Mazur is being forced to marry Dimitri Belikov who is the Duke of Russia. Will she be able to truly fall for him? And will it last?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy's! It's Babysister1997! I an a huge fan of Vampire Academy, and I give credit to the wonderful Richelle Mead. I also want to thank Rcracer123 for letting me adopt this story!**

RPOV

I was walking around in my maroon, tight fitting dress and yet it doesn't show too much of my skin. I received more than 1 hungry look from the males around me and I loved that attention. I practically strutted around in my 6-inch black heels. My best friend, Lissa, was walking beside me, not liking the attention that we have at all. I turned to look at her dressing: an emerald green dress that was long and flowing, not hugging her figure and not accentuating her curves at all. Her dress was the total opposite of mine. Sometimes I wonder how we can be such good friends at times like this when I realize how different, how opposite we are. But we had been through so much together and for some reason me weren't just best friend, we are like sisters. I sighed. Even with that nothing could ever change her fashion sense.

Just then, I heard my name being called by my bodyguard, Mason, whom I had ordered to leave us for a while.

Mason jogged up to us and said, "Mrs. Janine wants you back in the house, and she said it is very important."

I nodded and bid goodbye to Lissa. She waved and I waved back. Mason immediately fetched the carriage and I hopped onto it and set off for my mansion. As the carriage bumped along the rough street, I wondered vaguely why I had been called back.

The minute the carriage stopped, I went up to the study room of my father's as I heard from one of the servants say that my mother is there with my father. When I reached, I curtsied to my father and mother. "

Father, Mother, what brings the great pleasure of calling me here?" I said with sarcasm dripping off my every word.

I saw Janine's face turn tomato red and opened her mouth but not before my father, Abe, stopped her.

"Kizim, your mother and I have decided on marrying you to the Duke of Russia, Dimitri Belikov or the Duke of England, Adrian Ivashkov. Both of them are coming on this Thursday, so I expect you to be on your best behavior this Thursday."

I sucked in a shocked gasp. Of the entire thing's they could have said that I was not expecting that. I must have heard them wrong. I wasn't expecting my marriage to be so soon. Lissa was engaged to the Duke of Britain, Christian Ozera. Tears filled up my eyes at the mere thought of my lost freedom.

"But baba, you promised me that I will only marry when I find my suitor." I whispered.

My father shook his head and answered, "Sorry Kizim, but your mother and I feel that you have taken too long to find a suitor."

In an instant I turn and flee the room. I run through the familiar hallways, trying to see through tears that are forming in my eyes .I run up to my room as my tears start streaming down my face. My servant hastily bowed down to me as I ran passed them but today I was too sad to even care about their correct bowing position.

On Thursday, my personal maid, Mia, knocked on my door and woke me up. I sighed and picked out my nicest dress, baby blue of color and it hugs my curves perfectly and doesn't puff out at the skirt. I ordered Mia in to help me set up a hot bath and help me inside. I sighed at the feeling of the warm water and began scrubbing my body. After an hour or so, I slipped on the dress and put on my five-inch silver stilettos and walked down the stairs to the dining area. My chef immediately started cooking my normal breakfast, bacons with scrambled eggs with sausages and two chocolate glazed donuts. After a few minutes, my chef hastily placed my breakfast down on the table and bowed and greeted me, Miss Mazur. I nodded at him and sulkily dug into my breakfast. After I ate my breakfast, my parents immediately summoned me to the study room. I let out a loud sigh before storming up the stairs reluctantly. I knocked on the door and step in before closing it.

"Kizim, both dukes are coming in an hour so I expect you to be in your best, no snarky attitude or anything else except for a prim and proper, ladylike attitude." Baba said in a stern voice.

I meekly nodded my head and left the room.

Both dukes' names are Dimitri Belikov and Adrian Ivashkov. Adrian is notorious for partying around and sleeping with any woman he can lay his eyes onto. I so did not want to marry Adrian. Dimitri on the other hand, had a totally clean record so I will most likely choose him. As I pondered on this, I walked to my room and sat on the bed. I decided on the pros and cons of both men. Adrian is a partier but that will most likely mean that I will have more freedom with him, but he will sleep around and I'm not sure I would like to share my husband. Forced or not. With Dimitri I know he will be faithful and take care of me, but he may limit my freedom. I sigh, what do I want more freedom or to be loved. I rub my hands over my eyes as I think. While being loved can lead to people giving you more freedom, but being free won't always bring you love. I sigh again, and in the end decided that their looks will be the last and deciding point. After an hour, I got summoned back to the study room again and when I entered, I saw 2 new people on the chairs facing baba. I knew they were Dimitri Belikov and Adrian Ivashkov.

 **Hey I hoped you liked the first chapter!**

 **Lot's of love,**

 **Babysister1997**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thank you so much for the support! Hope you like the story!**

RPOV

I suck in a breath right before then start to turn. Dimitri Belikov and Adrian Ivashkov turned around at the same time. Adrian had emerald green eyes and tousled hair, making him look like he had just got out of bed. He also had a sadistic smirk on his face, overall, he looks cute. Dimitri had chocolate brown eyes that I immediately got lost in, and shoulder length brown hair that is tied up at the nape of his neck. He was about 6'7" while Adrian was about 6'3". Dimitri had a tanned muscular body, not bulky at all. Adrian had a lean body with just a few muscles. I cannot drag my eyes from Dimitri, I feel a pull toward him that scares and thrills me at the same time. I concluded, I will choose Dimitri, as maybe Adrian has some disease on him. No offense intended to Adrian though. I greeted my Father and Mother, and took a seat beside Dimitri.

Baba asked me," Have you made a decision yet Rose?" I nodded and hoping that I wouldn't regret my choice I said," I choose Dimitri Belikov, the duke of Russia." Dimitri smiled while I saw a scowl forming on Adrian's face.

Baba nodded and said, "I hope you won't regret your decision." I nodded back at him, and brought Dimitri to a tour of the mansion.

He was quite shocked at the size of the mansion, and when I showed him his room, he joked," I don't think I remembered all of the facilities here Roza." I almost melt as his accent washes over my. Then I realize he mispronounced my name.

"Roza?" I ask confused. Wonder in g it was just his accent or if he did it on purpose.

"Yeah… it's your name in Russian." He said with a sheepish expression, rubbing the back of his neck. So on purpose it was.

"Hmm… I like it Dimitri! Its sounds really nice!"

Dimitri grinned and kissed me on the cheek and backed into his room. I stood there stunned, his kiss still burning on my cheek. A guy never ever stunned me and yet Dimitri Belikov could. Wow. I think I was really starting to like him. Ok I am glad I took him as my fiancée instead of Adrian.

The next morning, I woke up to the sounds of the knocking on my door. I groggily stood up and shouted," Come in!" Dimitri opened the door and stepped in, standing there in all of his glory. I smiled at him at beckoned at him to come and sit on my bed. Just then I realized he has made me change so much, I have become less bitchy, snappy and cruel towards my servants. In not even knowing him for a whole day and already I am a better person. I smile. Probably I did make the right choice. He might be my soul mate. Dimitri sat down beside me and took my hand in his hands and asked," Do you want to go out with me as I need to get a present for my little sister, Viktoria? And I have no idea what to get her."

"Of course Dimitri! We could get her a dress, and maybe some Turkish knick knacks. What color does your sister like? What type of fabric does your sister prefer?" I started bombarding him with questions about his sister and in the end, he told me about his family back in Russia. I lay back on the bed, with Dimitri still siting and telling me the embarrassing moments of his childhood. I smiled and laughed at the stories of his sisters bullying him. After an hour or so, I stood up and ordered Mia to prepare a bath for me. After setting up the bath, I thanked her, something I don't do to my servants. Mia was so taken aback that she stuttered your welcome and rushed out of my room. I soaked in the hot bath while Dimitri went back to his room to wash up. I smiled at the thought of going out later with Dimitri, picking a present for Vika. After cleaning myself up, I slipped on the baby blue dress that hugs my curves everywhere, accentuating them. I smirked and walked out of my room, meeting up with Dimitri at the main door. His eyes bugged out when he saw me, and I smirked. "See something you like comrade?"

"Comrade?" Dimitri asked me in a confused tone.

I blushed, "That wasn't meant to come out but anyways, you gave me a nickname, so it's my turn!"

Dimitri shook his head and a rueful smile formed on his face. He beckoned me to follow him and we decided to just walk into the marketplace and pick out a cloth and have the seamstresses at home to sew it into a dress for Vika. Based on Dimitri's 'knowledge' of Vika, I think that she likes the color purple and she likes silk. I walked in and strode towards my favorite stall amongst all the other stalls. I requested for a violet silk cloth and Dimitri paid for it despite my protests. Afterward we walk around picking up bracelets and carved figurines. We buy one for every member of his family. When we reached home, I gave the cloth to my seamstress and decided on a design of the cloth that both Dimitri and I agreed on.

Just then, I looked up at Dimitri and noticed that he was staring at me too. I let out a slight gasp, before lilting my head upwards, as Dimitri started to lean down.

I just realized that he was staring at my lips. I leant up towards him and he leant down. Just as our lips touched, Adrian burst through the open doors and stared at us. Dimitri and I jumped away from each other just as Adrian's lips curled into a smirk. I blushed furiously and I saw a pink tint on Dimitri's cheeks.

"Starting already eh Dimitri? And Rose, I thought you wouldn't fall for his traps." Just as Adrian pouted. I childishly stuck my tongue out at Adrian and sashayed out of the room. I was still blushing furiously as I lean against the wall outside of the room. After I moment I heard quarreling coming from the room and decided to head back to my room.

 **Hoped you liked the chapter! Let me know what you think!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Babysister1997**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone! Here is the next chapter! Hope you all like it!**

RPOV

I heard a knock on the door and shouted, "Come in!"

Just then, I saw Dimitri walk in and sat down on my bed.

"So sorry Roza. I shouldn't have lost my control there." Dimitri buried his heads into his hands and murmured to me. I was shocked. Dimitri thought that I think the kiss was a mistake.

"No Dimitri, the kiss wasn't a mistake. I don't think that. But… do you?" I whispered, the last part fearing what his answer would be.

"Oh Roza. No I don't think that. And I am so glad that you don't think that way."

I breathed a sigh of relief before I crashed my lips to his. Dimitri was a little taken aback, before he started kissing me back with the same amount of force. I felt his tongue on my lower lip, and I opened my mouth. His tongue slipped in and I moaned softly at the feeling, loving the feeling. He started massaging my tongue and he moaned. When we finally broke apart for air, we smiled at each other. His smile made me melt into a puddle of goo and I loved the effect he has on me. No one has ever made me feel or act this way. We talked about our lives, what we like, our hobbies, our families etc. We talked till it was time for dinner and we went down together. Halfway down the stairs, Dimitri suddenly grabbed out hands and entwines them together. I smiled at him and he smiled a heart-stopping smile at me. My heart skipped a beat before resuming double time. I felt heat rise up my neck and to my cheeks. He chuckled at my blush and leaned down to kiss my cheeks. I gave him a shy smile in return. When we reached the dining room, Abe immediately spotted our entwined hands and grinned.

"Well Kizim, I think you are satisfied with your choice right? You can leave to his homeland anytime you want but please try to make it before a month or so. Not that we are trying to chase you away." Abe said.

I grinned, "So Dimitri, when are you intending to leave? In 2 or 3 or 4 weeks' time?" I questioned Dimitri.

"2 weeks, Roza. Is it ok?" Dimitri asked.

I nodded and smiled at him. 2 weeks was a short amount of time to say goodbye to where I had grown up. But surprisingly I was looking forward to starting my new that point I realized I was falling hard for Dimitri Belikov.

I decided to meet up with Lissa the next day and introduce her to Dimitri, and also tell her when I was leaving.

So I was thinking about spending the entire day with Dimitri, but I know that if Lissa doesn't hear that I'm getting married, and to whom then they will never find my body.

"So Comrade ready to meet me best friend?" I ask Dimitri as we walk outside in the garden's looking for Lissa.

"For you Roza anything." He says in that deep voice that makes me want to melt. What did I do to deserve this man?

"Well I should warn you, I don't know how she does it but she will just pop u and pounc…." I begin to say and then feel Lissa connect with me from behind, "Like that." I say as I look up at Dimitri for the ground. He has a smile on his face; it makes him look younger, lighter.

"I heard it from Mia, From Mia. Why for all that is chocolate did you not tell me?" Lissa says, from where she is sitting on me.

"AS much as I love the gardens, I don't want to become one with them, so if you could get off." I say and flip myself so that Lissa and I are now lying side by side.

Dimitri sits down beside us. And he manages it gracefully; no one that tall should be that graceful.

"The garden pales in comparison to you Roza." Dimitri says as he picks a daisy and slips it behind my ear.

Lissa sequels, "Can you bottle some of that and give it to Christian? I think Lissa would appreciate if Fire crotch said sweet things some times." I laugh and Lissa elbows me, "What you know I'm telling the truth."

"He is fine. You just don't like him because he set you on fire." Lissa says.

"I think getting set on fire is a good reason to hate someone." I counter.

"It is. If you hadn't set him on fire first." Lissa says keeping a straight face. We both end up in hysterics.

"Now you see what you got yourself into Comrade?" I manage to say when I can breathe again.

"Yes, and I do believe that you and my sister are going to get along wonderfully." He says the smile still on his face.

"So Dimitri where are you from?" Lissa asks, always the one for manners.

"I am the Duke of Russia. Rose and I will be leaving for there in two weeks." Dimitri says and I throw my arm over my face.

"Comrade you can't just say it like that you need to ease her into that. This was not news that needed to be ripped off like a bandage." I groan as I feel Lissa squeeze me.

"We have to visit. And send letters and anything at all." Lissa says her voice thick with tears she refuses to let fall.

Two Weeks Later

It has been hard to say goodbye. I have gone to all my favourite spots, and bid farewell to all my favourite people. Thankfully, Dimitri has said that Mia and Mason and Eddie can come. That is sure to make moving easier, at least some friendly faces. I have grown a lot closer to all of them these past weeks, because of Dimitri bitchy rose is gone. I am now standing in front of the front doors wishing that time moved at a slower pace. I am excited to meet Dimitri's family, but crushed to leave mine. Dimitri's hand squeezes mine. I look up at him.

"We will visit them as often as we can. I promise you that Roza. And then will be there for the wedding." Dimitri assures me.

Tingles run up my spine at the word wedding, a word I thought would only bring dread. I hear someone coming down the stairs and turn to see my father, my mother nowhere in sight.

 **I hope you liked the chapter! I would like 5 reviews before I post the next chapter! Merry Christmas everyone!**

 **Babysister1997**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the love toward this story! Here is the much awaited update!**

My father sees me looking, "I'm sorry Kiz. I tried she said she had more important issues." He says sounding guilty.

"She always does." I whisper, I'm hurt that my own mother hasn't come to see my off. But she never has had an interest in my life. I pull my father into a hug, "I'm gonna miss you Baba." I say squeezing him as if I can keep him with me.

"I know Kiz; this house isn't going to be the same without you." He pulls back for the hug and gruffly clears his throat. He kisses my forehead, "You better go before I decide to call off the marriage and keep you here with me." He says earning him a small smile from me. He then turns his glare to Dimitri, "If you hurt her or make her unhappy. You will have to answer to me. Am I clear?" my father's voice is hard.

"Crystal, sir." Dimitri states looking my father in the eye. He then leads me out into the waiting carriage. He helps me in and then gets in himself. As the door closes behind him I begin to wave to my father and don't stop until he is nothing except a speck.

"I can see you're close to your dad. Why not your mother?" Dimitri asks as I pull my shoulders back inside the carriage.

"I have never gotten along with my mother. My father and she had an arranged marriage, and apparently she didn't want marriage, so she resents him and because they had to have an heir she hates me. At least that's what I think; you can't really ask your mother why she hates you." I say in a rush, being determined to be completely honest with him. " So what about you are you close with your family? I know you love your sister Viktoria, because we got that dress for her."

"I am close with ever member of my family except my father. My mother is the standing duchess of /Russia as she had experience and most people want a duke and duchess. I have two older sisters Karolina who has a son named Paul, he is 6 and recently had a little girl named Zoya. My other sister Sonya, well she is pregnant and a little rough around the edges. And then there is Viktoria she is a year younger then you, and well I can't really describe her. But I know you two will get along swimmingly." He says with a smile on his face.

"Do you always use such big words Comrade?" I ask looking at him quizzically.

He laughs, "I am afraid I most definitely do." He says," But are there any actions that make you think your mother hates you? Maybe she just doesn't know how to show affection."

"Oh, I know she hates me. Aside from telling me at least three times a week, when my dad goes on trips, if I don't behave she has me locked in my room. Well when my dad found out he was furious, so he usually took me with him. "I say looking out the window, because I don't want to see the look in his eyes.

"Well, you shared something with me, so I shall reciprocate." I roll my eyes, knowing he is using them to annoy me. "My father used to beat my mother." He says his voice soft. I whip around to look at him shocked. "She would protect us from him a lot. But then when I turned 13 I was already bigger then he was, and one night I saw him hit her again. And I snapped and I beat him up." I say looking down at his lap.

"Good." I say folding my arms over my cheats, "well. Not good that you were forced to beat up your father, but good that someone did." I say imagining a thirteen year old Dimitri.

"You continue to surprise me. Anyway he was sent to some tropical island to recuperate, and never came back. And by not coming back he lost his title. Mostly because no one can find him." Dimitri says looking at me.

"Well, looks like me both have pretty screwed up home lives. But it has to be said yours is more screwed up then mine. It is refreshing not to be the most screwed up in the room." I say breaking the tension.

"Oh really. I think you're more as you said screwed up. That man never actually hit me, your mother was targeting you, and I got away from that environment, until this morning you were living in it." He says a smile on his face.

"And again I become the most screwed up." I sigh and lean into Dimitri's side. Within moments I fall into a deep sleep.

What feels like seconds later someone is shaking me? "Roza, wake up we are almost there." My eyes shoot open. I look out of the window we are about to enter a city where I can see that the streets are packed.

"You should have woken me up sooner, a missed seeing the rest of Russia." I say looking at the building's as we get closer.

"I will take you out to see Russia, eventually." He says with a smile.

"No not an eventually, a defiantly. If this city is an indication then it is not like the artic wasteland I thought it was." I say and I hear him laugh. I straighten my dress and hair, and then we are in the city, and I am waving at all the people lining the streets.

"You defiantly connect with the people. That's good." Dimitri says a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah but just hope my fist doesn't." I say with a smile and he laughs.

So I was thinking about spending the entire day with Dimitri, but I know that if Lissa doesn't hear that I'm getting married, and to whom then they will never find my body.

"So Comrade ready to meet me best friend?" I ask Dimitri as we walk outside in the garden's looking for Lissa.

"For you Roza anything." He says in that deep voice that makes me want to melt. What did I do to deserve this man?

"Well I should warn you, I don't know how she does it but she will just pop u and pounc…." I begin to say and then feel Lissa connect with me from behind, "Like that." I say as I look up at Dimitri for the ground. He has a smile on his face; it makes him look younger, lighter.

"I heard it from Mia, From Mia. Why for all that is chocolate did you not tell me?" Lissa says, from where she is sitting on me.

"AS much as I love the gardens, I don't want to become one with them, so if you could get off." I say and flip myself so that Lissa and I are now lying side by side.

Dimitri sits down beside us. And he manages it gracefully; no one that tall should be that graceful.

"The garden pales in comparison to you Roza." Dimitri says as he picks a daisy and slips it behind my ear.

 **Hoped you like the chapter!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Babysister1997**


End file.
